Blink Of An Eye
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: Everything can change in a blink of an eye. Beck expected to cuddle up next to his girlfriend Tori that night, not spend it in a hospital. When Tori suddenly dies in a car crash it makes Beck move onto life without her. That's when ex girlfriend, Jade West comes back into the picture and Beck's feelings for her returns. He is to scared to forget Tori so ghost Tori has to interfear.
1. Death Of You And Me

**This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you like it. It's kinda slow at first, but it'll pick up during later chapters.**

**Blink Of An Eye**

Things can easily change in a blink of an eye.

"Tori, when are you coming home?" Beck faked whined, just to hear her laugh. He hadn't seen her all day and he missed her. Beck was a famous actor at 21 years old. He wasn't huge, but he was known. He was in a total of three movies and guest starred on several television shows from time to time. Tori was a singer who just released her first album.

Tori laughed after her long stressful day at work. She was back in the studio today, recording a new single. She had gotten there at 8 am and is now driving home at 11 pm. Beck was just itching to see her. "I'm coming home now. It's been such a long day, babe." Tori sighed. Beck understood her completely. Sometimes himself had to stay late with his co stars to film some special late-night scenes.

"I know, I know. Be careful, though, I don't want some drunk hitting you." Beck said seriously.

Tori was about to respond when Beck seemed to have jinxed himself. A heavy metal petal slammed down and there was a loud crash. "Tori?! Tori-" the line went dead and Beck panicked. He didn't know what to do. Was she okay? Was she hit? Of course she was! Beck was so shocked and stunned and scared, he has no idea what to do. He called Trina, just to inform her because honestly, he was a mess as to what else to do. He couldn't call the cops he didn't know what road she had crashed on.

"Hello?" Trina yawned. She must've already been asleep.

"Trina!" Beck was desperately calling for her, as if she was off in the distance. "T-Tori. She got in a car accident while I was on the phone with her. And I don't know what to do!"

He was desperately sobbing now. He was a mess; his mind wasn't working. Trina was panicked and sobbing, too. She called her father into the room, demanding to go find her. Being Tori's father, he got right on it and Beck drove over there to follow him.

The next happened so quickly as if it was all in fast motion. The Vega's and Beck arrived at the hospital, they got the news on Tori and that she was in critical condition and couldn't have any visitors and Beck tried to fight his way in. "No! Let me see here! I _need _to see her!" Beck protested, trying to fight his way through doctors and other innocent bystanders.

"Sir, you need to calm down! The doctors are trying to help her!" one doctor cried hopelessly, "you need to let us do our jobs to help her!"

Beck seemed to calm down as he relaxed on the outside, but was still panicking on the inside. He sat down beside Trina who was breathing heavily. Beck put an arm around the usually crazed sister and just held her tightly. He closed his eyes tightly as they both held in tears. She wasn't declared dead yet, was she? She might be alright. Beck chanted it over and over in his mind. She could be okay. She _would_ be okay.

It was 1 am in the hospital, when the doctor sadly walked out. It seemed more like a trudge, actually. Beck looked up at him, with deep sad eyes. "Are you Miss. Vega's relatives?" asked the doctor. They nodded and Beck nodded along, so he would get information. The doctor looked at them with sadness and pity.

"I regret to inform you, that we have done the best we could. Miss. Vega could not be saved..she has passed."

Crying, screaming, yelling, screeching, anything. That's what came out of the Vega's and Beck's mouth. It was unbelievable, unnoticed, upsetting, frustrating. They were all heartbroken. Beck stood up, his sadness turning into anger towards the doctor. "You couldn't save her! You let her die!" Beck screamed. The doctor looked panicked, "n-no, sir. You have to understand we tried the best we could and-"

"YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!" Beck was a mess. He was angry and then broke down into sobs. His knees buckled and he fell down to his knees, breaking into sobs. His girlfriend, the love of his life, was dead.

He never left his and Tori's room. Well, now it was only his room. He remembered when he asked Tori to move in with him, six months ago. It was their two year anniversary. He had organized bacon to say "MOVE IN?" She had excitedly accepted and moved in a week later. He also remembered when he first started dating Tori. They were 18 years old and they had reunited at a Sing-Off festival, Beck had only went to, to try to win back Jade who had broken up with him a month before. She wasn't there, even though Jade had told him how excited she had been to go. He anyways ended up reunited with Tori and instantly connecting together again. Then a month later, they started dating.

Trina visited him once, to help him plan the funeral. "Maybe we should invite her old high school friends." Tori said quietly. "Sure, she hasn't seen them in a while, but I'm sure they'd want to come."

Beck didn't say anything, he just nodded. He watched as Trina wrote down _ Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro _and _ Jade West._

_A/N **Sorry it's so short. It's just the beggining :)**_


	2. Tori's Funeral

**Blink Of An Eye**

Beck didn't even bother trying to look nice for the funeral. He wore a black suit, that would usually make him look dashing, but not by his appearance. He hasn't been sleeping so he had dark bags under his eyes. When he did sleep, he had nightmares about him being the cause of Tori's supposed accident. _He_ had been talking to her on the phone. It was his fault. That's what he had kept telling himself.

Other then Beck's desperately noticeable bags his hair was a mess and not in a cute way that Tori loved. It was like Edward Scissor Hands, but possibly worse. Lastly, -but certainly noticeable- his face was anything, but clean. He stood beside Trina, his hands folded and looking down. He hadn't seen anyone, but Trina mostly because he refused to talk to anyone until after his speech on Tori.

He went up to the podium and started to speak. "Tori was beautiful, sweet, nice, caring and had so much talent. She didn't deserve this, this funeral shouldn't be existent! She was the love of my life. We had plans of getting married, having children, growing old together. And now because of one _stupid _accident that can never happen!" Beck took a deep breath. "I remember when I first met Tori. She spilt coffee on me and tried rubbing it off with her shirt. I considered her as a friend, because I had a girlfriend at the time. But I knew that it was a crush. Then when it eventually ended with her, I had my chance with Tori. The one I was supposed to grow old with! This isn't fair to her. To me. To anyone! I'll never forget her."

Beck took another deep breath before rejoining Trina. She patted his shoulder with a small smile. After a couple more speeches from Trina, her father, mother and a couple other relatives, Beck took a breather as he sat down on a chair. Tori died. She's gone.

"Hi Beck.." a familiar sad voice said. Beck looked up to see Cat had spoken. Hand and hand with her was Robbie and behind her was Andre and Jade. Cat was in a black thick strapped, tight dress. She had let her hair go back to the original color. Jade was in a –if it was possible- much darker black dress with a laced up back and it was strapless. She had a fitting black jacket over it that went up to her elbows. Her hair was still black and she had seemed to have taken out the streaks. They both looked gorgeous, but Beck seemed to only be looking at Jade.

He hadn't seen her since the break-up they had years ago. It seemed like so long ago. Jade had refused to tell him why and just left like that. Beck had never saw her again, but tried hopelessly to find her. He gave up once reconnecting with Tori. Jade couldn't look him in the eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_Jade knocked on Beck's door and sighed. She impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for him to open the door. She had to get this done and over with. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. When Beck didn't answer she banged on the door._

_Beck answered the door with a cheeky smile. Jade's heart sank. This was going to be even harder then she thought. "I need to come in." She said firmly. Beck raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment. She pushed herself past him and into his RV. She looked to face him with her arms across her chest._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" he asked her. Jade put her acting skills to work, trying to stop herself from crying._

"_I'm not happy." She stated simply._

"_With..?" Beck ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to smile. He had always found it cute when Jade was angry. Actually, it was hot. He couldn't restrain himself from smiling, though._

"_Us." Beck's smile faded._

"_What did I do now?" he sighed. She was probably just angry at him for talking to someone he 'wasn't supposed to'._

"_Everything." She lied. He didn't do anything wrong. She loved him so much. Sure he may 'flirt' with other girls at times, love to make her jealous, piss her off, but she loved him. She couldn't help it that she loved him so much. That's why this was a million times harder._

_This was different then all the times they had fought. Something about it, it was different. Beck just couldn't pin point what. Beck stepped closer to her, stroking her cheek. Jade stepped away from him. "I'm not happy with us." She stated, "I want to break up."_

"_Why?" Beck begged to know. "Jade, why aren't you happy with us? I can change!"_

_Jade shook her head, not answering him. She was about to leave as Beck grabbed her arm. "Jade! Tell me! What's wrong?!" he demanded. Jade shook away her arm and left._

"_Jade! What did I do?!"_

_He never found out._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Hi." Beck forced a smile, or at least attempted to. He gave a hug to Cat and shook Andre and Robbie's hands. He looked at Jade, who finally looked at him. He gave her a head nod and she gave him a head nod back.

"I'm so sorry." Cat frowned. Beck sighed, not answering her.

"We all loved Tori." Andre said. Everyone nodded and Andre nudged Jade to nod, too.

"We want to help you." Robbie said. "Come with us to go get something to eat. Even go invite Trina!"

"I don't need help." Beck spat, "I just want to stay home. I didn't even one to come here."

Everyone frowned, than Jade shrugged. "I should go." She announced. She started to walk away, but Andre grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "You don't have to go anywhere." He said sternly, "you don't have anyone special to see anyways."

Jade mumbled something to herself, but no one heard. "Come on, man." Andre pleaded, "don't shut us out. I know we all haven't seen each other in a while, but we still really care about you."

Beck shook his head. "I can't, Andre."

"You can always eat."

"No thanks."

"Beck.."

"I said no!"

Andre frowned as Beck shook his head and started to walk away. Andre, Cat and Robbie glanced at each other as if reading each other's minds. They all looked at Jade. "What?!" Jade snapped annoyed.

"Talk to him." Cat gently pushed her. Jade pushed her hands away from her. "Don't touch me!"

"If anyone can reason with him, it's you." Robbie pointed out. Jade glared at him, making him shrink down.

"You all haven't seen me for four years." Jade snarled, "I could've lost my touch."

"That's not our fault you shut us out." Andre rolled his eyes. Jade bit her lip.

"I'm still not talking to him." She stated. Cat grabbed onto her arm, starting to bounce up and down. "Come on Jadey, please!"

"NO!" Jade shouted, pushing her off. "What would I even say? 'Oh, sorry your girlfriend died, wanna go grab some pizza?'!"

They all sighed and Jade crossed her arms across her chest. "Jade, I know you don't want to see Beck all sad and upset like this." Andre looked at her seriously. Jade refused to look at him in the eyes. "Do it for him. For Tori. I know you two never got along, but I know you didn't hate her enough to want her dead. Especially like this."

That was true. As much as she didn't like Tori, she did not want her dead and in such a tragic way. She knew Beck was taking this harder than anyone along with the Vega family. She sighed, giving in, "fine."

She walked over to Beck who was leaning against the wall. He stared blankly at nothing specific as he was lost in thought. Jade leaned beside him casually. "Hey," she said. Beck looked at her with a blank expression. "I'm not in the mood for sarcastic jokes, Jade." He snarled.

"That's not why I'm here." Jade sighed. Beck frowned.

"Then why are you here?"

"As much as I really am not fond of you or basically anyone here, I did _not _want Vega-Tori's life to end. As much as I may of said it in high school, she didn't deserve this. _You _didn't either. I don't want you mopping around for the rest of your life, okay?" she looked at him, "you can get through this. I know you can."

Beck actually gave her a small smile. A real smile. He hasn't smiled at all since the accident with Tori.

"Now you in to go eat?" she asked him with a smile.

Beck heaved a sigh. "I'm in."


	3. Jade's Secret : Trina's Breakdown

**I just noticed how I didn't do disclaimer on my other two chapters. Whoops :P So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Blink Of An Eye**

Beck and Jade walked back to their old friends. "He's in." Jade gestured to Beck. "Let's get pizza."

"In this type of attire?" Cat bit her lip, "maybe we should go home and change first."

Andre looked at Beck. "Is that alright?" he said carefully. He tried to look at his old best friend in the eye, but he didn't seem to want to. Beck looked up for a brief second, than looked back down. "That's fine." He spoke.

"We'll meet at Pete's Pizza at..." Robbie trailed off, looking at his phone. "How about three thirty?"

They all agreed and went their separate ways. Jade had parked her car close to Cat and Robbie's, so had followed them out to that section of the parking lot. "Jadey," Cat said. Jade cringed at her old nickname. "Want to come to me and Robbie's apartment after you get ready? I could give you the address-"

"No, Cat." Jade sighed. "I just want to stay home until I have to meet you guys."

"Then Robbie and I will go to your house!" Cat suggested hopefully. Jade shook her head, making Cat frown. "But I haven't seen you in _so _long!"

"I know, Cat." Jade sighed, "you just can't come over. Especially with-" Jade stopped herself.

"With what?" Robbie jumped into the conversation.

"-the mess in my house." Jade said quickly. She gave them a nervous smile. "See you at three thirty!"

With that Jade scattered away from the couple. Robbie and Cat looked at each other confused. "I didn't know Jade was so messy!" Cat shuddered, thinking of it. Robbie sighed. "I don't think that's it, Kitty."

Cat looked at him innocently and confused. Robbie just gave her a smile and pecked her on the lips. "We should get home and change." He told her. Cat just nodded, dropping the subject.

"Okay!"

Meanwhile Beck walked over to Trina. He could see she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Hi Trina" Beck forced a smile. Trina's face remained emotionless as she looked at him. "Rob, Cat, Andre, Jade and I are going to go out for pizza. I want you to come."

"_Pizza_?" the words came out of Trina's mouth like a bad taste. "That's all you can think about?! Food?!"

Beck frowned as Trina raised her voice at him, which she rarely ever did. He understood she was upset, though, because he was, too. "Trina, I'm upset, too." He said quietly, "but our friends are upset, too and trying to make us feel better. I don't want to go that much either. I don't want to go without you, though."

Trina's face softened a little bit. Tears welled up in her eyes and she suddenly burst into tears. Beck pulled her in for a hug, holding in tears of his own. He rubbed her back soothingly. "I know. I know. It's hard, I know it is." He whispered to her. She sobbed into his shoulder and Beck just let her cry. He would want people doing the same for him, because it would happen eventually.

Jade drove home that afternoon feeling all different types of emotion. Upset because of Tori's death. Sure Tori and herself never got along, but the poor girl didn't deserve to die.

She felt bad for Beck and the other members of the Vega family. They were all so heartbroken that Jade felt terrible. As if Jade had wished this onto Tori (which she didn't).

She felt a tiny bit angry because she was forced into eating pizza with her old friends. She'd rather spend time with her _"family"._

The feeling of anger she felt because she wanted to spend time with her _"family"_ reminded her of the relief she felt. The relief she felt when Cat and Robbie hadn't figured out exactly why she didn't want to hang out with them.

When she entered her house she was greeted by her mother. "Hey." Jade's mother smiled at her.

"Hi mom." Jade said.

"How was the funeral?" she asked.

Jade frowned. "Depressing. Beck is _really_ upset."

Her mother sighed. "Speaking of Beck, I think it's time you told him-"

"Mom! That doesn't concern Beck! Beck doesn't need to know everything about me!"

"But Jade-"

"No, mom! Just drop it." She sighed. Her mother frowned, but nodded and dropped the subject. "So, where's Paige?"

Speaking of Paige brought a smile to Ms. West's face. Before she could speak an about three year old girl ran up to her. She had Jade's eyes and original colored hair. She hugged her leg's tightly, because that's all she could reach up to.

"Mommy!"

**Yup, it's really short and I'm really sorry about that. Kinda have writer's block :/ sorry! Other chapters will (hopefully) be **_**much **_**longer!**


	4. Pizza Reunions & Ghostly Events

**Blink of An Eye  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious****  
**

Cat and Robbie were the first to arrive for pizza. They sat down, now dressed in more casual clothing. They waited in the booth for a good five minutes before Andre entered the pizza place, finding Cat and Robbie instantly. He slid in beside Robbie, across from Cat. He smiled at his old friends.

"Hey guys." He greeted them, "Beck and Jade not here yet?"

"No." Cat shook her head. "They are always the ones late, remember?"

Andre chuckled to himself. "That was usually because they were too busy making out."

"Maybe they are! Maybe they got back together!" Cat said hopefully. Andre and Robbie shared a glance before looking back at Cat and shaking their heads.

"I don't think so, Kitty." Robbie reached over across the table, patting her hand.

Cat frowned. "Also, try not to bring up Tori, okay?" Robbie said softly, "Beck is still really upset about that."

Cat nodded and sighed. "Okay, I get it."

That moment Jade walked in. She scanned the pizzeria before finding Cat, Robbie and Andre at the booth near the back. She walked over and slid in beside Cat. "Hey." She said emotionlessly.

Andre tried his best to smile at her. "Hey, Jade." He greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"We saw each other less than four hours ago, no need to ask." Jade rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

Robbie chuckled nervously. "Same old, Jade, aren't you?"

Jade snapped her head towards Robbie, glaring. Robbie looked away from Jade nervously. Jade sighed and folded her hands on the table. "Beck still isn't here." Cat stated after three minutes of silence.

"No kidding, Cat." Jade rolled her eyes.

"He's only ten minutes late, nothing to worry about." Andre reassured them. A half hour later, Beck was still not here. Andre, Jade, Cat and Robbie ordered the pizza anyways. They guessed that pepperoni is what everyone would like. Ten more minutes passed and their pizza had arrived.

Cat slowly took a piece from the circle formed pizza on the platter. "Beck still isn't here." She pouted, "Should we wait for him?"

Jade scoffed, taking a piece of pizza and biting into it. "No." She scoffed, her mouth slightly full, "it's his lose he's forty minutes late."

Cat sighed as everyone else bit into her pizza and did the same. After five more minutes of talking about other stuff, Beck entered the pizzeria. He looked no better than before. His eyes still had bags under them and his hair still looked like he hadn't washed it in days. This time he was in a plain red t-shirt and jean shorts. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked over to their booth. He sat beside Andre.

It was silent until Beck looked up. "Hey." He said coldly before looking back down at the table.

"So...where's Trina?" Andre asked. Beck looked at him for a moment, then back at the table.

"She didn't want to come." He mumbled. He played with his fingers.

Robbie bit his lip. "Want pizza, Beck?" he asked.

Beck zombie-like took a piece of pizza, lazily biting a piece off. Andre sighed.

"Anyone want to explain what they've been doing for four years?" he suggested with a slight chuckle, as if it was funny.

"No." Jade said coldly, just as Cat said, "yes!"

Everyone looked to Cat, but Beck only looked up a little bit. "When I ran my babysitting business with Sam, Robbie ended up moving across the street!" she started to explain, "then we started dating! After Sam left to go back home, Robbie proposed! We're getting married!"

She then showed everyone her ring on her finger. "Wow. Congrats, Shapiro, you got a girl to marry you." Jade smirked.

"That must of cost a fortune!" Andre looked at the ring interested. He grabbed Cat's hand, inspecting it.

Robbie sighed, but smiled. "It did. But I don't regret it."

"Congratulations," Beck grumbled. He was planning to propose to Tori, maybe a month from now. He wanted to marry her, grow old with her, but he couldn't because she was dead. "Let's move onto something else!"

Andre sensed Beck feeling upset and quickly changed the subject. "Well, my grandma got better...slightly. And my uncle and I are running a recording studio together in Malibu."

"That's so cool!" Cat commented with a smile. Then she looked at Jade, "what about you, Jadey?"

Jade scowled. "_Jade._ And nothing really." She shrugged. Beck looked up to study her face. He could tell it wasn't nothing, he knew her to well. Jade brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, making Beck smile slightly. She was still gorgeous, like the last time he saw her. Quickly, he covered his smile, trying to make the feelings he was thinking of for Jade. He stayed silent, going back to the depressed look on his face.

Robbie's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" he waited a moment before saying, "oh dear." Jade rolled her eyes at him saying 'oh dear'. "I have to leave now?" he sighed. "Okay, be right there." He looked at Cat. "We need to leave."

Cat frowned. "Aww. Why do we have to leave?"

Robbie cleared his throat. "Mamaw has a problem..."

"What problem?" Andre asked.

He whispered something to Andre. Andre scrunched up his nose, "gross."

Robbie squeezed past Andre and Beck awkwardly. "Come on, Kitty!"

Cat squeezed past Jade, just as awkwardly as Robbie had squeezed past Andre and Beck. "Bye, everyone!" she waved as Robbie grabbed her other hand, leading her out.

"Guess it's just us three." Andre forced a smile.

Jade sighed, taking another piece of pizza. Beck remained quiet and Andre awkwardly pressed his lips together. The only sound you could hear from the booth was the sound of Jade chewing the crusty pizza.

The sound of Andre's phone startled the three of them. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear. "Andre Harris." He introduced himself. He bit his lip as he glanced at Beck and Jade who were minding their own business. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

Then he hung up and looked at Beck and Jade. "I'm sorry, I have to go. One of our recording artists needs to record _tonight_." He explained, "This was...fun. Let's do it again." He smiled.

"Let's not." Jade rolled her eyes. Andre sighed and squeezed past Beck, trying to avoid being awkward (which he wasn't a success) as he passed. "Bye, Beck." He squeezed his shoulder, "Bye Jade."

With that he was gone. Jade looked at Beck and Beck looked up a little to look at her. "I should get going, too." She gulped.

"Yeah," Beck said somewhat coldly.

She took the pizza platter and stood up, making Beck curious. "What are you doing with that?" he asked, his voice breaking a bit. Jade glanced at him, before continuing to walk up to the cashier. "Nothing that concerns you." She said as she set the pizza on the cashier's counter.

Beck got up and (without himself even thinking) walked up behind her. "I need these as leftovers." Jade demanded. The cashier just nodded, "okay."

He took the platter and went into the backroom. When Jade turned around, she was face to face with Beck. They were so close, closer than Jade has ever been with a guy in four years. She gulped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm curious as to what you're doing." He said softly. He stepped back so he wasn't so close. Jade narrowed her eyes.

"I told you it didn't concern you." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Doesn't stop me from being curious."

"Well, look who's doing all the talking now."

"I guess this is the only thing that has interested me to speak."

"Wanting leftover pizza?"

"_You_ wanting leftover pizza."

Jade caught her breath. Beck was being himself with her, just a little more quietly. Luckily, the cashier had come back with the leftovers, placing them on the counter and saving Jade from saying anything back to Beck. She picked them up and nodded her head towards Beck as a goodbye, than rushed out of the pizza place.

Beck stood there. He wanted to run after her, but he just didn't. He sighed and after a good moment turned around and walked out of the pizza place.

* * *

Beck arrived home that night, his mind full of thoughts. Why was he acting like himself since before Tori died? Especially around Jade. Actually, it seemed to only of been with Jade, but he wasn't going to think of that any longer. He didn't care if she was dead, he still loved Tori.

He plopped down on the couch and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Hello."

Beck jumped up startled. He looked around, being almost positive he heard someone say "hello" to him. He looked around and saw nothing. "God, what's gotten into me?" he shook his head, "I must be hearing things."

"Actually, Beck, you're not."

That voice. That voice was familiar to him. _Way _to familiar. Beck spun around and screamed. He came face to face with Tori Vega herself, except this time she seemed blurry and her feet were literally not touching the ground. Beck went pale. "Oh my God!" he screamed again.

Tori showed him a calming smile. "Beck, don't scream. It's me."

"I know it's you! You're supposed to be dead!"

Beck started freaking out, screaming silently now. What the hell was this? Some sick dream? This had made the famous "Un-Scareable-Beck-Oliver" afraid. No, he was terrified. He looked at Tori once more. She was in white jeans and a plain white t-shirt with matching white sneakers. She smiled at him, calmingly. "Just stay still, please?" her voice was soothing, "I'll explain everything if you calm down and sit."

She directed him to the couch and he slowly sat down. She took a deep breath. "So, it's me, Tori. And I am dead...I'm just an angel. Well, not yet. That's why I'm here."

"Hold up." Beck put his hands up in a stopping motion. "So you technically are a ghost?"

"For now, yes." She confirmed.

"A ghost." He repeated. Tori nodded. Beck screamed again, "Oh my God!"

"Please calm down, Beck." She said with a tired sigh, "Let me explain."

Beck just nodded, gulping down the scream that was going to escape from his mouth.

"I can't go to heaven," Tori started to explain, "Unless I help you."

"Help me what?" Beck gulped. _Please don't be gross or painful, please don't be gross or painful, _he said in his head. Tori giggled. "What?" Beck said in a coward tone.

"I can read your thoughts." Tori explained with a smile, "it's kind of part of being half angel, half ghost, I guess it's called."

"O-okay." He stuttered, "Can you tell me what you have to help me with now?"

Tori sighed. "Well Beck, in order for me to get into heaven I have to help you get over my death."

"How?"

"Move on. And accept the fact that you may have feelings for someone else."

"But I don't."

"Yeah, you kind of do."

"Really? For who then?"

"Jade, of course."

Beck closed his mouth. He bit his lip and Tori smiled proudly, knowing she had guessed correctly. When Beck didn't say anything she continued speaking. "I also need to help you understand why I died..."

"Because of a car crash..." Beck stated dumbly.

"Well, that's _how _I died. Not why I died."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "You died for a _reason_?" Beck raised his voice. "What good _reason _could there be to make an innocent person die?"

Tori sighed. "I can't tell you. That you have to figure out for yourself."

"Whatever." Beck huffed, "that's all stupid crap."

"I'm here in ghost form, whether you like it or not." She told him, hands on her hips. "And I'm here to help you if you like it or not."

Beck leaned back on the couch and sighed. "A ghost? An angel-ghost?" he was speaking to himself. "That's screwed up."

"I know it is," Tori said softly, "but I need to get to heaven. And you need to move on."

With that Tori vanished. Beck jumped up from the couch, looking around. "Tori? Tori?!" he said frantically. She was gone when reality struck him.

Tori is ghost. She was _just _here and he messed up his chance to have an actual conversation with her. He needed her to come back, which he figured she probably will. His mind drifted back to what Tori said. She died for a reason? What possible reason could _that _be? Beck didn't know, but then and there he wanted Tori to help him figure out what that reason was.

* * *

**a/n Yay I updated! And finally I got to the main plot of this story!  
So did you guys see the latest Twisted episode (1X03)?IT WAS SO EMOTIONAL. I literally couldn't breathe. And Sam and Cat is one of the most hilarious shows I have ever seen, but I still miss Victorious like crazy.  
I hope you liked the chapter! Remember to review! :)**


	5. Meet The Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Blink Of An Eye

Jade arrived home that night with the leftover pizza. She put the pizza on the table, looking around. "Mom, where are you?" she called. There was no answer. "Hey, Paige, where are you? I have pizza!" she called again. She walked through the apartment and gave up after a while of searching. It was a small apartment, but Paige liked to play hide-and-seek and her mother always did whatever Paige wanted to do.

She dialled her mother's number and waited for a response. "Oh, hi, Jade!" she heard her mother's cheery voice through the phone. Jade sighed, sitting down on the chair.

"Hey mom," she said, "I have pizza. Where are you and Paige?"

"Oh, we're just entering the building. We were at the park." Jade's mother explained.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Jade said. She hung up and ran her fingers through her hair. Her mind drifted back to when Beck and her were talking after everyone left. He seemed himself, not depressed and boring. Jade would never admit it, but she missed him.

She heard the door creak open and she glanced at it. Her daughter came bouncing in with messily picked dandelions. She held them out for Jade. "Look, mommy! We picked you flowers!" Paige said with a growing smile. Jade winced, but smiled as she took the flowers. Jade hated flowers, but couldn't disappoint her daughter. Her daughter was Jade's weak spot.

"They're really pretty, Paige." Jade told her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Now, come on. I got you pizza."

Paige's eyes lit up as Jade picked her up, setting her on her lap. Jade's mother sat down across from her. "Are you staying for pizza, mom?" Jade asked her as she handed a pizza slice to Paige. Jade's mother shrugged.

"I don't want pizza, but I kind of need to talk to you." Mrs. West pursed her lips. Jade nodded with a confused look. As Paige gulped down the first bite, she looked at her mother. "Where were you today, mommy?" she asked. For a three and a half year old, Jade thought she had fantastic speech and Jade was more than enthusiastic that she didn't have any problems with her speaking like her brother did. That took years to get over.

"I was with a couple friends," she told her, stroking her brown hair, the exact same color of Jade's original one. Paige nodded as she took another bite of her pizza. "Can I meet your friends?" Paige asked. Jade smiled softly at her.

"Maybe," she told her. Once Paige finished off her pizza, her grandmother smiled at her. "Paige, can you go play in your room?"

Paige nodded eagerly before jumping off her mother's lap and running off. Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "What's up?" she asked. Her mother sighed and folded her hands on the table.

"What happened today with Beck?" she cut straight to the point. Jade raised an eyebrow, getting slightly nervous. Did her mother somehow see them talking once everyone left?

"I was with Cat, Andre and Robbie, too, you know." She told her. Her mother crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips. Jade knew exactly what she meant and she just rolled her eyes. "Mom, please. Don't get back into that."

"Don't you think he deserves to know why you left him?" she looked at her seriously. Jade ran her fingers through her hair, starring at the table.

"Paige isn't even his daughter," she told her mom, forming a glare on her face. "He doesn't need to know who her father is because he'll hate me forever."

"It's not like you cheated on him." Jade raised an eyebrow as her mother spoke. She sighed, shaking her head. "I meant purposely. Ryder spiked your drink."

"But he told me not to go to his party, mom." Jade frowned. "He told me he wasn't good news. He told me that he wasn't going and that I shouldn't. He told me it was for the best. And I was so fucking angry and trying to be bad ass that I went anyways. I made one stupid mistake."

Mrs. West frowned at the sight of her daughter having tears in her eyes. She got out of her seat and walked over, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "Don't cry, baby. Look what good has come out of you going to that party! Paige is a wonderful gift."

"I just wish Beck was her father..." she sighed, wiping the tears that she had accidentally let fall out of her eyelids.

"Then Paige wouldn't be Paige." Her mother tried her best to smile. "Ryder is a great father to her anyways. It's not like he abandoned you. He sees her every two weekends a month and he treats her like Beck would."

Jade heaved a sigh. "I know, I know." She said silently. Her mother kissed her temple and smoothened out her hair. Truth was, Jade didn't regret Paige or that Ryder was her father. She just felt _so _guilty that she had technically cheated on Beck, even if Ryder had spiked her drink. Beck would never cheat on her and she felt like the worst person in the world because she had cheated on him.

* * *

Morning had come and Beck dragged himself out of bed to go and get something to eat. He lazily poured himself some cereal and poured the milk in. As he ate, he saw a sparkling white light. He thought it was just his hazy vision from him being tired until Tori appeared in the same attire she was in last night.

Beck's eyes widened and he began to choke on his cereal. He coughed as Tori watched him alarmed. Finally he calmed himself down as he swallowed it the right way. "You need to give me some kind of warning before you randomly appear!" Beck told her as he went over to the fridge to drink some water.

"Didn't you see the white light?" Tori asked him. "So, what are you doing today?"

Beck drank his water before putting it back in the fridge. "I was going to go to your sister's house." He told her. Tori smiled brightly.

"Well, change of plans!" she announced. "You're going to take a shower, comb your hair and make yourself look appealing!" Beck rolled his eyes, hurt by her words of his poor looks.

"Well, that was a self esteem booster." He said sarcastically. "And I can look good when I want to. I don't want to right now."

"Don't you want to look good for her?" Tori walked over and nudged him, but instead her elbow went right threw him. She sighed and regained her focus. Beck shrugged. "I don't think Trina cares."

Tori closed her eyes and shook her head. "Not for Trina! I meant for Jade!"

Beck raised an eyebrow. He took his seat again, running his hand through his greasy hair. "I'm not going to see Jade. I don't even know where she lives." He said to her. His mind drifted back to Jade accidentally. He started to wonder what she was doing and if she was thinking about him, too. Tori snapped her fingers. "Beck, can you pay attention?"

Beck looked at her with a playful and confused look on his face. "How can you snap your fingers if your elbow goes right threw me?" he asked teasingly. Tori rolled her eyes, clearly not in the mood for one of his jokes. She tried to smack him across the head, but once again her hand went right through him. "Darn it." She sighed. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Beck seriously. "You are going to take a shower and look nice to go see Jade."

Beck groaned, "I don't want to! She's going to think I'm some sort of stalker."

"That is your punishment for liking her." Tori said teasingly. Beck glared at her.

"I don't. Why do you keep saying that?" Beck said. "I don't _like _anybody. I _love _you."

Tori's face began soft and she gave him a soft smile to go along with it. The ghost Latina shook her head. "I know you do, but I'm dead and I can't come back." Her voice had now changed to a softer tone. Beck frowned, "I know."

"I'm going to be in a better place, if you let me help you."

Beck bit his lip. He wanted to help Tori go to a better place, because she deserved to go to heaven not anywhere else. He sighed and gave in. "Okay, I'll take a shower and look appealing then go to Jade's, but the problem is, I don't have a clue where she lives." He pointed out to Tori.

Tori smirked, "L.A Courters Apartment, room 387." Beck just smiled at her. "And how do you know that?" he said as he made his way over to the bathroom.

"I know people." Tori laughed. "I'll be back when you're done getting ready."

**Linebreak**

Beck had Tori in the passenger seat of his car and Tori was directing him of where to go. "Won't people see you?" he asked as he turned into the L.A Courters parking lot. Tori shook her head, "Only you can see and hear me."

Beck nodded as he searched around for a parking spot. He found one near the entrance and parked there. He got out of the car and Tori followed his action. "What room again?" he asked her, looking up at the apartment building standing before him.

"Room 387." She told him. He walked into the apartment building after taking a deep breath. What was Jade's reaction to him showing up at her apartment? He knew one thing for sure; it would be far from happy. He walked up to the elevator and was about to push the button when it had opened up, revealing a crowd of people. As they rushed past, Beck tried to avoid getting hit by any. He was successful, until one forcefully hit his shoulder.

"Watch it!" the girl hissed. Beck recognized that famous hiss. Instead of saying sorry or acting offended, he simply dug his hands in his pockets as if she would notice if he stayed quiet. As she walked away, Tori glared at him, "Beck! Say something!"

Beck looked after Jade and bit his lip. "Hey! Jade!" he called. Jade stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. Beck glanced at Tori. He didn't know what to say and Tori just shrugged. "Be yourself, Beck."

Beck looked back at Jade. "I wanted to talk to you."

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "Why?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously. She studied him for a moment. He certainly looked and smelt better than the day before. His hair was messy in the cute way she loved and his face looked to have regained his color.

"Say you wanted to take her out to talk!" Tori suggested. Beck raised an eyebrow. What would they possibly talk about?

"What?" he asked Tori. Jade rolled her eyes, thinking that he was talking to her. "I asked why you were here, Oliver."

"Just do it!" Tori sighed in frustration. Beck looked at Jade again and smiled softly. "I wanted to take you out, to the park or something?"

Jade looked surprised at first. Her face became soft and walked over to Beck, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know loosing Tori was hard, but I don't want to be some rebound girl. I have my own responsibilities to take care of."

Beck shook his head, taking the hand that was on his shoulder and holding it. "You are not a rebound girl. Can't we just talk, as friends?"

Jade yanked away her hand from Beck. She studied him for a moment as if she was considering the offer. Both Beck and Tori looked nervously at Jade. Finally, when she opened her mouth to answer, a familiar looking boy walked in. In his hands were tickets and he had a big smile on his face. "Hey, Jade!" he called. The familiar looking boy was Ryder.

Jade looked at Ryder nervously, than back at Beck. Beck seemed to look angry at Ryder. Maybe it was just his presence or that he was talking to Jade. "Ryder? What are you doing here?" she asked. Ryder didn't seem to notice Beck as he reached Jade.

"I know I don't see Paige until next week, but I got these tickets for those Wiggles people for today at one pm. I think she'd love them, can I take her for the day?" he asked, holding up the two tickets. Tori looked at Beck for his reaction. She already knew what was happening because this was a small part in her mission, but Beck still had no idea.

"Who's Paige?" Beck asked. Ryder realized that Beck was there and looked apologetically at Jade who just glared at him back.

"Hey, Beck," Ryder greeted, changing the conversation. "Long time no see. I heard about Tori...I'm so sorry."

Jade swatted him on his arm for bringing up Tori. "Ouch!" Ryder cried, holding onto his arm. Beck scoffed as he looked at Ryder.

"Glad to know you care after you played her while we were in high school." Beck scowled. Tori shook her head at Beck, "Beck, relax."

Ryder looked guilty at Beck. "I'm a different person than I was back in high school." Ryder said calmly. Beck took a deep breath, before speaking again. "I'm sure you are. Now, who is Paige?"

Ryder and Jade glanced at each other, before looking back at Beck. Jade had a guilty look on her face, but gave Beck a fake smile to try and clear it up and make it look like she wasn't guilty. "Paige is...my dog! Yeah, Ryder really likes her."

"He likes her enough to take her to a Wiggles concert?" Beck raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Jade nodded, frantically, grabbing his wrist. "Yup! Ryder's a weird man! Bye, Beck!"

She led him to the elevator and pushed the button. Once it opened she pushed Ryder inside. Once the elevator door closed, Beck looked at Tori, his eyes narrowed. "_Now _I'm determined to see Jade." He said. Tori grinned at Beck. "Atta boy!" she tried to pat his back, but once again went right through him. "Oops. I keep forgetting about that."

Meanwhile, Jade yelled at Ryder the entire way to her apartment. "Beck could've figured it out Ryder!" she yelled at him. He was walking ahead of her, so he would get less of a lecture, but that didn't seem to be the case. "You were the one who gave me Paige, so it's not just _my _fault!"

Ryder sighed, clearly irritated. "Yes, Jade." He said robotically, "And hey, can you please be louder? I don't think the North Pole can hear you yet." Jade came up beside him, ignoring his comment and continued to lecture him. "And you need to call before you come! Paige not of even been home! I could've dropped her off at your place! I could've done so much to prevent this from happening!"

Ryder ignored her as he knocked on the door of Jade's apartment. Maybe her mom would answer and he would have an easier time with her than he was having with Jade at the moment. "Now Beck is going to be suspicious and-" Ryder cut off Jade.

"I'm here to take Paige to a Wiggles concert, not to get a lecture from you, Jade." He said. "I'm sorry I almost got you caught, but calm the hell down. It's not like your life is over."

Jade glared at him as her mother opened the door, Paige attached at her hip. "Ryder!" she said shocked. Then she noticed Jade and got confused. "Jade, I thought you went out to get groceries from the store."

"Hi daddy!" Paige said excitedly as she reached for her father. Ryder gladly accepted her, holding her on his hip.

"Hey princess," he kissed her cheek. "Guess where I'm taking you today."

"Hey, I never said yes to that yet." She narrowed her eyes. Ryder just smirked at her before looking back at their daughter.

"I'm taking you to see the Wiggles." He told her. Paige clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yay!" she squealed excitedly. Jade sighed, rubbing her forehead as she now knew if she said Paige couldn't go she'd throw a _huge _tantrum.

"Are you taking her now?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'll bring her back at eight we're going to have dinner together, too." Ryder told her. Jade frowned. She hated when her daughter was away from her, but she couldn't say no now.

"Fine, but not a minute too late." She told him sternly. She leaned up and kissed Paige's forehead. "I'll see you later, baby. Have fun with daddy."

"Bye mommy." She waved as Ryder carried her away. Jade sighed and looked at her mother, who looked deeply confused. Jade entered the apartment, closing the door behind her. "Well, what happened there? I heard muffled yelling before you guys knocked."

Jade shrugged like it was no big deal. "I was yelling at Ryder." She said casually. Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply as her daughter walked over to grab some water, probably because of all the yelling she did.

"Why were you yelling at Ryder, sweetie?" she said in the calmest tone she possibly could. After drinking the water, Jade set it down on the counter.

"If I tell you, you'll say something I don't want to hear."

That was probably true in that case. "That doesn't matter. Tell me anyways." She said, taking a seat on one of the chairs at their small table.

"Beck came here to ask me out as a friend," she put air quotes around 'as a friend'. "Then Ryder came and started talking about Paige, so when we left the lobby and were away from Beck I yelled at him."

Mrs. West's eyes widened. She seemed to of only cared about one part during when Jade was explaining. "Beck was here and asked you out?"

"As a friend," Jade added.

"That has to be a sign, Jade!" her mother grabbed a hold of her arm. Jade snarled and yanked it away.

"A sign for what exactly?"

"Maybe it's a sign that you and Beck should get back together. And that he should be in Paige's life."

"Paige has nothing to do with him, mom. So stop bringing it up."

Then there was a knock at the door. Jade was happy to get out of the conversation with her mother and walked over and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Beck?"


	6. It's All Overwhelming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Blink Of An Eye

Beck stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Smile at her innocently! She finds it cute!" Tori told him as she stood beside him. Beck didn't bother asking how she knew Jade found it cute, but he forced an innocent smile towards her who found it anything, but _cute_. Jade quirked her eyebrow as she stared at Beck in front of her.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know what room I was in?" Jade placed her hands on her hips. Beck bit his lip.

"I saw you walk in here." Beck shrugged. Jade pursed her lips, not believing him. She brushed it off though as he continued talking. "You didn't give me an answer downstairs."

"She didn't give you an answer for what?" Jade's mother butted in. Beck looked towards Ms. West who he hasn't seen in quite a while. He gave her a charming smile.

"Hello, Ms. West." He said politely. "I just asked Jade if she would want to go to the park with me or something like that." Ms. West's eyes brightened. Jade looked at her mother sharply, as if reading her mind. "She would _love _that!" Ms. West answered for her. Jade rolled her eyes.

"No, you would like that mom." Jade crossed her arms over her chest. Beck noticed Tori scanning over the room. She couldn't get that good of a look, so went through Jade, which Beck found interesting. Jade shivered as Tori past through her. "Is the air conditioning on?"

Ms. West shook her head, practically ignoring her only daughter before turning back to Beck. "I'm sure Jade could spare a few extra hours. Right, Jade?" she nudged her daughter forward. Jade's face was hard and cold. Beck tried not to focus on what Tori was doing and concentrate on Jade as she starred at him cold and hard. Beck repeated his question. "So, Jade want to go or not?" he stepped closer to her, earning him getting a step back from Jade.

"My answer is no." Jade told him. The apparent Bade shipper, Ms. West seemed disappointed as Tori reappeared from a room that she was looking in. Tori looked at Beck and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, where's Paige?" she asked. Only she was aware that Paige was human between her and Beck and she wanted to make it clear to Beck that Paige was _not _a dog. Beck took Tori asking as something he should ask, since it was weird when Jade and Ryder were talking about her.

"Did Ryder already take your dog out?" Beck asked her with a sly smirk. Jade narrowed her eyes. Jade's mother looked confused. "What dog? Jade doesn't have a dog." She tilted her head to the side confused. Jade took a deep breath and glared at her mother, before looking back to Beck who still had the sly smirk on his face.

"Paige, isn't she Jade's dog?" Beck asked with mock innocence. Jade tried to push him out and slam the door, but damn Beck was getting cocky and confident as he stuck his foot between the doorway and the door. Ms. West nodded slowly, now understanding the situation. Not wanting to be in the situation anymore, she smiled nervously at the two of them.

"I should go home." She confessed to them. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jade. Nice seeing you again, Beck." She squeezed past Beck and hurried down the hallway to the elevator. That left Beck and Jade (and ghost Tori) alone together. Tori went back beside Beck.

"Pressure her a little more about Paige." Tori suggested. Beck knew he was playing on dangerous grounds, Jade was already angry. Tori knew that, too, but it was worth a try. Beck took a deep breath, before speaking again.

"So, if Paige isn't your dog, who is she?" he asked her. Jade wasn't going to give in. She has kept this a secret for four years and it was going to remain a secret for as long as she could keep it a secret. Jade lifted her head up confidentially.

"It's really none of you business." She pressed her lips together.

"Repeat after me," Tori ordered Beck. She cleared her throat and stepped closer to Jade. "Well, yes, that's true. But I'm curious."

Beck copied Tori's actions. "Well, yes, that's true." Beck said. "But I'm curious." He gave her a cheeky grin. Jade sighed. She studied him for a moment, surprisingly not stepping away from him. "You still have no right to know. You aren't apart of my life anymore." Jade said coldly.

Tori was about to say something, but Beck talked first. "What if I want to be?" He smirked at her. Tori bit her lip. He was not playing it safe or realistic. His girlfriend just died and he's being cheeky and confident? Well, that's what Tori wanted. She was impressed with Beck, though when Jade looked like she was about to crack and melt into Beck's arms. But she didn't.

"Beck, you need to leave me the hell alone." She snarled. "Stop acting like you fucking care, because I know you're just probably hurting." Her voice began softer. "I'm really sorry about Tori's death, but like I said I'm not going to be a rebound girl to get your mind off her."

Beck frowned. "Your right, I am hurting because of Tori's death, but I want to reconnect with you. I want to be friends, Jade. I need someone to cheer me up. I need a friend right now, Jade. Tell you what. I'll stop asking about Paige for now, if you go with me to the park."

Jade looked at him with sympathy, not seeming to catch that he _for now _part. "You want to be just friends?" she asked. She talked to him like she was talking to a five year old. Beck nodded. She heaved a sigh and grabbed her sandals and slipped them on. "We're only going to be at the park, okay? Just for an hour and that's it."

Beck smiled softly at her. She pushed past him and started to lead the way. He chuckled to himself. Typical Jade, he thought. He followed her and Tori walked beside him. "You're making progress." Tori smiled at him. "Hey, did you mean what you said? Are you hurting because of my death?"

It seemed like a stupid question, but Beck understood what she meant. He made sure Jade couldn't hear before he pouted at Tori. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I be?" he whispered to her. "I miss being able to hold you. If you weren't here right now, helping me get closer to Jade for some reason, I'd probably be sulking over at your sister's house."

Tori frowned at him. "I'm not staying here forever, Beck."

He sighed. "I know. But for now, it's really nice."

Tori nodded. They saw Jade stop and glance back at Beck. "I told you only an hour. Hurry your ass up." Jade motioned him to run forward. Beck stifled a laugh and jogged up to her. They both decided to walk across the street to the park closest to Jade's apartment.

"This is a nice park." Beck told her as they awkwardly strolled through the park. Jade rolled her eyes. "You act like we're on our first date." Jade crossed her arms over her chest. Beck remembered their first date and laughed out loud. Jade starred at him and stopped walking. "Why are you laughing?"

"Remember out first date, actually?" Beck asked her, still laughing a little bit. Jade thought back and laughed. Tori smiled at the sight of the two of them as she watched from a distance.

"It was the most awkward thing ever!" Jade remembered. "We didn't talk for half of the date!"

"Then I bought you ice cream..." Beck trailed off.

"...and you dropped it on me!" Jade finished for him. They both burst out laughing. Tori smiled proudly. This was kind of _her _work. She told Beck to go after Jade, didn't she? And Beck wasn't even being upset anymore or at least showing it. Once they calmed down, they continued to rant about their failed first date.

"You were so angry with me."

"So I got ice cream and dropped it on your head!"

The two both burst out laughing once more. Beck took a deep breath to calm down from laughing. "What happened?" Beck asked her, a grin still painted on his face. He hadn't meant to say what he did, because he knew it was going to end out bad now. Tori shook her head at Beck frantically, meaning that he was on dangerous ground, but both of them knew that this time there was no exits.

Jade looked confused for a moment, but still had that grin on her face from laughing. "What do you mean?" Jade asked him. Beck scratched the back of his neck nervously. He laughed again, but this time his laugh was tense and Jade sensed it. "Oh, it's nothing." Beck waved his hand in the air as to motion for them 'brushing it off'.

Jade's grin slowly faded from her face. She slowly crossed her arms over her chest. "What. Did. You. Mean." Jade narrowed her eyes at him. Beck sighed, knowing he'd just have to come out and say it. "What happened to us?" he asked. "Why did you dump me? You never told me."

Jade sucked in a breath. It was silent between the two of them for a moment. Beck thought that Jade was actually going to cave in and tell him, but Jade didn't. Instead, she chickened out. "I should head home." Jade said. She turned away from him and started to walk away from Beck. Tori practically gaped at Beck. "Go after her!" she shouted at him. Beck obeyed Tori and ran after Jade.

"Come on, Jade. It has barley been fifteen minutes." Beck reached out and grabbed her arm. She yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" She sneered. She continued to walk away from him and Beck couldn't to follow her.

"I don't get why it's such a touchy subject, it's been four years!" Beck called after her.

"Your already hurt, Beck. I'm not going to hurt you more." Jade didn't look back, she just walked faster.

"I'm over our break up, Jade!"

"You don't get it!" She turned around to face him with a sharp look. "You just don't get it! You never will! Leave me alone!"

This time Beck let her walk away. He frowned as she crossed the street and watched her as she entered her apartment building. Tori came up beside him. "I'm sorry, Beck. She'll come around." She offered him a small smile.

Beck shook his head. "I would give up if this wasn't to get you into heaven. I just want to give up."

"No, you don't." She shook her head. "You can't give up on love."

"Is it really love, Tori?" he sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I haven't seen her in four years."

Tori nodded and took a deep breath. "I know it seems that way. But trust me, okay?"

Beck closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened it he realized that some people in the park were looking at him. It was probably because he was talking to Tori, who they couldn't see. He bowed his head and walked across the street to his car. Tori stopped him though. "Wait, wait!" Tori told him. Beck looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ryder isn't back with 'Paige' yet." Tori pointed out. "Let's wait for them."

"Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Beck asked. "Can't I go to your sister's house now?"

"Do you have like a thing for my sister?" Tori joked. Beck scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Gross."

Tori laughed at Beck's reaction. "I'm kidding, relax." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyways, let's just wait for Ryder and Paige okay?" Beck leaned against his car and took a deep breath. "Fine. How long will they take?"

Tori shrugged. "Maybe another hour."

"Can we get a burger then? It's one o'clock and I haven't eaten since nine this morning."

"No! We might miss them!"

So hungry, Beck waited for Ryder and Paige to arrive home. He didn't know why Tori was so interested in Paige. He guessed Paige was a human, but what about her being human had anything to do with him and Jade's relationship? Why did Tori want him to get back together with Jade anyways? He wasn't sure if they had that spark anymore. Sure they were laughing together before, but that seemed to escalate quickly.

"So, who's Paige?" Beck asked Tori. Tori bit her lip. "I can't tell you."

Beck crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned on his car. "Well, why not?"

"I can't tell you because..." Tori trailed off. She tried to find the right words without giving anything away. "You need to figure it out for yourself. It's too important for me to do."

Beck nodded understandingly. It was silent for the rest of their time waiting, while Beck's stomach still growled because he was hungry. Tori gave him a look not to complain and Beck heaved a sigh, but listened to her. Then a half hour later, Tori spotted Ryder and Paige. "There he is!" Tori pointed to Ryder who was holding Paige on his shoulders.

Beck looked to where Tori was pointing and looked confused. "Jade has a sister? What is Ryder doing with Jade's sister?" Beck said curelessly. Tori rolled her eyes and went over to where Ryder and Paige to listen. Beck followed her and Tori turned and put a finger to her lips. "Try not to be seen or heard." She told him. He nodded, and bowed his head as he followed Ryder and Paige inside.

"Did you have fun?" Ryder asked Paige with a grin playing across his face. Paige giggled and nodded her head. "Which Wiggle was your favourite?"

Paige looked as if she thought hard about this one. "The red one!" she finally said. Ryder laughed as he was about to take her in the elevator. Beck knew he would get caught if he followed them in there, so he stopped near the elevator, Tori listening beside him.

"I'm going to give you back to mommy now and I'll see you later, okay?" Ryder told her as the elevator doors closed. Beck's eyes widened and Tori waited for him to say something. "Jade is Paige's _mom_?" he gaped. Tori nodded slowly. "And Ryder...he's her father?" Tori nodded again. Beck did the math in his head and snarled.

"She broke up with me because she cheated on me and was fucking pregnant with his baby!" Beck shouted a little too loudly. Everyone in the lobby turned to stare at him, since they couldn't see Tori. He put on a fake smile and made his way in to the elevator when it opened again. Tori followed him inside. "What are you doing? Beck maybe you should calm down." She told him slowly.

Beck shook his head, clenching his fists. He waited until the elevator door closed to rant. "No, Jade _and _Ryder are going to get an ear full of yelling from me. I'm glad their fucking happy with their perfect family!" Beck said sarcastically. Tori's never seen him so mad before and she was sort of happy because of it. It happened four years ago, so it meant he still cared for Jade enough that it hurt him, right?

Once they reached her floor, Ryder was revealed when the doors opened. He stepped inside of the elevator, not noticing it was Beck and Beck didn't notice Ryder because he was so angry. So when he got out at the elevator doors closed, he realized he missed his opportunity to bash his head in, as brutal as that sounds. "Damn it, I missed him!" Beck cursed. Tori sighed, but Beck seemed to be back on track as he continued to stomp to Jade's apartment.

"Now, don't take this out on the little girl, okay?" Tori told him truthfully. "This isn't her fault."

Beck just nodded. "Yeah, whatever." He reached Jade's door and he knocked. He impatiently waited for several seconds (which seemed like minutes to him) before the door opened. Instead of being greeted by Jade's attitude, he was greeted by a nervous Jade. She tried to slam the door in his face, but he pushed it open. "Oh hell no." Beck told her. "We are going to talk right _now_."

"I'm busy." She told him quickly.

"Sure you are." He said sarcastically. "I need to come in."

"No."

"I know everything, Jade."

"What do you mean by you know everything?"

"That you cheated on me with Ryder fucking Daniels."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap, Jade. I saw your daughter."

As if this day couldn't get worse for Jade, Paige came running up. She tugged on Jade's leg and pouted. "I want TV, mommy. Open the TV!" She demanded. This was definitely Jade's kid. Paige noticed Beck and turned shy, hiding behind Jade's leg.

Jade took a deep breath and looked at Paige. "Can you go play for a minute?" She asked her softly. Beck didn't think he's ever seen Jade be so gentle with kids. Paige nodded, now becoming shy of Beck and scurried off to her room. Jade looked back to Beck. "I can't believe you." He said in a disgusted tone. "All these years I thought it was my fault. You didn't even have the courage to tell me, you just ran away from your problems." Tori gave Beck a warning look of how rude he was being, but he didn't even take it into consideration

Jade knew there was no use hiding it now. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Beck. "You don't know the entire story Beck. So if I were you, I'd shut the fuck up."

Beck laughed bitterly and Tori could tell this wasn't going to end well. What did she expect, though? Beck would find out and be _happy_? "Tell me the entire story then, Jade. I'd be enlightened to hear it." He stepped closer challengingly. Jade narrowed her eyes.

"I went to Ryder's party and I didn't drink like everyone else did," Jade explained, her hands crossed over her chest. "I had punch, which Ryder _spiked_. I got drunk and we had sex. Happy?"

Beck loosened up slightly after hearing Jade's little explanation. He was still angry, but not as angry especially when he saw tears in Jade's eyes. Jade tried to look away from him and Beck frowned. He hated when he made Jade upset.

"I'm sorry," his voice was softer. Tori breathed out a sigh of relief. At least it didn't turn out to be World War III. "I shouldn't have yelled or got mad without letting you explain. But...you went to Ryder's party? When I specifically told you not to?"

Jade sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked back at Beck. "I was seventeen, what did I know?" she said in a small voice. Beck nodded slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked to Tori for help. "Do you want to continue talking and learning more about Jade?" Tori asked him. "Blink twice for yes." She said that once she realized that Jade would think he was being weird if he said yes or no. Beck thought for a moment.

Maybe they could start out as friends and go from there. Beck wanted to learn more about her life now and Paige even if she wasn't his daughter. Beck blinked twice. Tori smiled. "Then ask her if you can come inside."

Beck looked at Jade with a small smile. "Can I come in? Let's catch up." Beck asked her. Jade shook her head.

"No way. Just because I told you why we broke up, we're good again?" Jade raised an eyebrow. Beck shook his head.

"Of course not, let's try to be friends." Beck tried to persuade her. "Like I said before, I still need a friend." Jade starred at him for a moment. Beck was just a charming person and Jade hated that she could so easily melt in his arms. What was wrong with her, it's been four years! Jade bit her lip from getting her to say yes like she did last time

"No. Go be friends with Trina." And she swiftly shut the door. Beck sighed, but Tori smiled at him. "We're making progress! This is great!"

Beck laughed a little at her being overly excited. They both were driving over to Trina's house, like Beck had promised the previous day. It was silent, when Beck spoke up. "I can't believe it though. Jade West has a child?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it when I heard about it upstairs."

Beck glanced at her confused for a moment. Tori understood the look and explained. "Upstairs is heaven." Beck nodded understandingly, "Aha." It was quiet again, until Beck broke the silence again. "I should have protected her..."

Tori looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I called her that night. I asked if she wanted to come to the RV. She said no and when I asked why she just said she was busy. I should have been more protective instead of just taking her word for it. I knew that she was going to do something she would later on regret."

Tori shook her head. "She doesn't regret Paige."

Beck pursed his lips, gripping the steering wheel even tighter. Tori knew she needed to explain. "She regrets hurting you."

Beck took a deep breath as he rolled into the Vega's driveway. He got out and walked up to the door, knocking. He waited until Trina answered the door and Tori's heart broke at the sight of her sister. She didn't wear make-up only mascara and her mascara was running. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy and her hear looked like it hadn't been combed in days. Trina glared at Beck. "You're late. You were supposed to be here at ten." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Then she studied his look. "You cleaned up well. Is that what took you so long?"

Beck shook his head. "Sorry, Trina, but you could've called me." He shrugged.

"Where were you?"

"With Jade." As soon as Beck said that, he knew it was not a good choice of words and Tori knew it, too. She bit her lip and looked at him warningly. Trina was hurting and making her think that he was over Tori already and moved onto Jade wasn't good. Trina looked like she was going to either burst out crying or slap him across the face. She chose to slap him across the face. "You bastard!" she shouted at him.

"Trina, it's not what it sounds like!" he pleaded. It was what it sounded like, though. He was trying to get close to Jade, but with Tori's permission. Except that Trina didn't know that and he was pretty sure he couldn't tell her.

"Screw you, Beck! So while I'm here, waiting for you, you're with Jade betraying my sister!" she screamed at him. "Come back when you get your damn act together!" She slammed the door in his face and Beck frowned.

"Now I feel terrible." He mumbled. Tori sighed. "I'm sorry, Beck. But she's just hurting. I would be the same way if it was her instead of me. Just give her some time."

Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine. I just feel so overwhelmed right now."

Tori looked at him with sympathy. "I know you do."

Beck arrived back home and sat down on the couch. "So-" Beck was about to ask Tori if she wanted to do anything, but Tori cut him off.

"I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Beck nodded slowly. With that Tori vanished and Beck leaned back on the couch. It had certainly been a long day and it wasn't even over yet. He went to go get the mail and as he did, he flipped through condolence cards, his bills and then one in a pink envelope.

In a purple pen, in cursive, his name was written on the envelope. He opened it up and saw a white card with a fancy heart border. There was a big heart in the middle with Cat and Robbie's face in it. He opened the card and read it.

_You Are Invited To The Wedding Of  
Robbie Shapiro & Cat Valentine!_

Date:  
June 12_th__ 2017_

Time Of The Ceremony:  
1:00 pm

Time Of The Restaurant:  
3:00 pm

R.S.V.P:  
May 31_st__ 2017  
Cat Valentine's Number: 905-555-6146  
Robbie Shapiro's Number: 416-555-1732  
~_

Beck leaned against the wall. He wanted to go, but maybe it would be a little too overwhelming. That was when a smile crept across his face. If he was invited, for sure Jade was invited.


	7. Medium Measures

**I think I'm going to be focusing a little more on this story, because I start school **_**very **_**soon and I don't think I have gotten so far with it. I think this story will be done by maybe the end of September, November the latest. I just want to begin working on it more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Blink Of An Eye

Jade was embarrassed, angry and upset. She kept the secret for _four years _and now she cracked and told Beck? What if he told people? Her reputation as 'mean, tough, cares for no one' girl would be ruined and people would take pity on her and Jade didn't want anyone taking pity on her. She also didn't want Paige to get too comfortable around some of her old friends. Cat might turn her into this girly mess or Robbie might turn her into a super awkward nerd.

Jade went over to Paige's room, where she saw her playing with a doll that her mother had gotten her for her first birthday. Jade smiled softly at Paige and walked over to her. She sat down cross legged across from her and Paige looked up at her mother to greet her.

"Hi mommy," She shoved the doll in her mother's face. "Want to play? You can be the other dolly." She picked up the doll with the bright blue dress and handed it to her mother. Jade accepted the doll.

"I would love to play with you." She said. Jade would only treat her daughter like this, being nice to her. If anyone brought it up, she'd break your legs. Paige began to dance the doll around and Jade followed her daughter's motions. Soon, Paige let the doll fall in her lap and looked at her mommy. "Who was at the door, mommy?" she asked.

Jade lips formed into a tight smile. "Oh it was nobody," She shrugged. She tried to talk her daughter's mind off of Beck by beginning to play with the doll once again. Yet, her daughter seemed persistent and she didn't know why.

Paige crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her eyebrows. "Who was the boy?" She asked in her stubborn baby voice. Jade sighed and dropped the doll beside her. How did she raise such a stubborn daughter? She didn't know why she was stressing on telling Paige anyways, she was a little girl, she couldn't contact Beck.

"His name is Beck." She said. "He's a friend of mommy's." Paige nodded her head. She picked up the doll and absentmindedly started playing with it in her hands.

"Who was the girl?" She asked her mother. Jade tilted her head to the side, confused as to what her daughter was talking about.

"What girl?" She asked. "There was no girl."

Paige looked at her mother and shook her head. "Yes there was." She told her mother. "She was in all white. She had brown eyes and brown hair." She tried to explain it to her mother. Jade's eyes widened. Brown hair and brown eyes and dressed in all white. Tori instantly popped into her mind and Jade could see the image of her. Jade shook her head violently. Lots of girls had brown hair and brown eyes, maybe someone just passed behind Beck that Jade didn't notice.

Paige giggled and copied her mother's actions by shaking her head just as violently. Jade grabbed her daughter's head to stop it from shaking. "Don't do that." She told her. Her mind was still off thinking about the girl that Paige must've seen. It couldn't have been Tori, Tori was dead. She let possibilities float through her mind as Paige resumed in playing with her doll. Maybe it was Paige's imagination or could her daughter see dead people?

Jade rolled her eyes, annoyed at herself. What was she, stupid? There was no such thing as ghosts. Jade didn't believe in that type of shit. She should just get her mind off things. She stood up and reached her hand out to Paige. "Let's go get the mail, Paige." She told her. "Maybe we got some of your Dora magazines." Paige dropped the doll to the floor and grabbed her mother's hand.

After grabbing her key, Jade brought Paige with her downstairs to the lobby and to the mail boxes. "I want to do it!" Paige ordered. Jade rolled her eyes playfully, but picked up her daughter. She handed Paige the key to the correct mail box. "Now put the key in and twist it." She instructed her. Paige nodded and slipped the key inside the slot then twisted it. She clapped for herself. "I did it!" She grinned. Jade kissed her cheek and set her down.

Jade reached in and grabbed the mail. There wasn't much, but there was some. Jade then closed the mail box and took her daughter's hand, bringing her back upstairs. "Where is Dora?" Paige asked as Jade took a seat at the kitchen table. Jade flipped through envelopes and pulled out the magazine with Dora on the cover. "There you go." She handed it to Paige.

"Thank you, mommy!" With that Paige skipped back into her room. Jade began to look through her mail. She only saw bills, bills and bills. She would have to fill those out later. The last envelope though, caught her eye.

_You Are Invited To The Wedding Of  
Robbie Shapiro & Cat Valentine!_

_Date:  
June 12__th__2017_

_Time Of The Ceremony:  
1:00 pm_

_Time Of The Restaurant:  
3:00 pm_

_R.S.V.P  
May 31__st__ 2013  
Cat Valentine's Number: 905-555-6146  
Robbie Shapiro's Number: 416-555-1732_

Jade pursed her lips. She didn't know why Cat or Robbie would send her an invitation. She hasn't seen them both in four years besides Tori's funeral. She wasn't sure she even wanted to go. She pulled out her Pear Phone that was in her pocket and checked the date. It was May 28th, so Jade had three days to reply. She had some time to think about it.

Jade thought about that up until the time it was time to put Paige to sleep. She tucked Paige in her bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Paige." She said as she started to exit the room.

"Mommy," Paige said tiredly. Jade turned back around to face her. "What is it Paige?" Jade went back over to sit beside her.

"That girl I saw beside Beck..." She started to giggle. "She had weird cheek thingys." She poked her cheekbones, to show what she was saying. Jade's eyes widened. She was sure she was paranoid that her daughter could see dead people, but that couldn't be the case. Ghosts didn't exist.

That didn't prevent Jade, though from making sure she found a picture to show to her daughter. She had to see if she actually saw _Tori Vega. _"Stay awake, okay Paige?" She told her as she got up from her bed. "I'll be right back!" Before Paige could say anything, Jade raced over to the computer. Tori was supposed to have an album out before she died, that means she was famous. They're had to be pictures of her online.

Jade went to Google and typed in 'Tori Vega'. She went onto images and waited for them to load. She found the perfect one that showed her from one of her photo shoots. She printed it out and brought it to Paige. Paige was almost half asleep when she saw her. "Paige look at this," She handed her daughter the picture.

"That's the girl I saw today!"

* * *

Beck wished he could say that he's had a good night sleep since Tori has died, but that would be a lie. He's been waking up constantly in the nights for no reason and now he had the fact that Jade has a _kid _now to worry about. He did know why he was worrying about that, Paige wasn't even his. He just wanted to be close to them twenty four seven.

He thought he was going to do it this morning, though. He thought he was going to sleep in until noon like he usually did. Sadly, that didn't seem to work out that way. At nine fifteen, there was banging at his door. Beck groaned, but forced himself up from his bed. He threw on jogging pants and a baggy t-shirt and went to answer the door.

He swung open the door and revealed Jade with Paige attached to her hip. Beck raised an eyebrow, surprised that Jade would even be up before ten o'clock. He gave her a small smile, but Jade gave him a fake one in return. "Jade. What are you doing here?" He asked her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you and your daughter." He smiled at Paige. Paige smiled back shyly and his in her mom's neck while she ignored Beck. Jade marched into the apartment.

"Where is she?" Jade demanded. Beck closed the door behind her and rolled his eyes. "Yes, please, come inside." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He hadn't heard her question. Jade placed Paige down on the ground and she was quick to hide behind Jade's legs.

Jade placed her hands on her hips. "Answer me, Beck!" She demanded. "_Where is she_?" Beck rubbed his face in exhaustion before giving her a confused look.

"Where is who?" Beck asked her.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "You know who I'm talking about. Tori, where is Tori?"

Beck was taken back. His face looked hurt for a second because she had brought up his late girlfriend. Then he remembered that he just saw her yesterday and that she was ghost, so she couldn't have seen Tori. "I'm confused." He stated. "Tori...Tori is dead." It hurt him to say the words, but they had to come out.

Jade shook her head. "That's impossible. Paige saw her yesterday." She told him. Beck looked to Paige, who was peeking out from her mother's legs. Beck smiled warmly at her and motioned her forward so she could become more comfortable. She came out from behind her mother's legs and walked towards Beck shyly.

Beck kneeled down in front of her. "Who did you see yesterday, Paige?" He asked her. Jade crossed her arms over her chest. Paige played with her thumbs.

"I saw..." She looked to her mother. Jade looked at her with a soft expression then Paige turned back to Beck. "I forgot her name. I think it's Toro."

Beck laughed at Paige's mistake and Paige didn't look as shy anymore. She looked directly at Beck and Beck continued giving her a warm smile. "Do you mean Tori?" He asked in a soft expression. Paige nodded her head. Jade actually cracked a smile at the scene. She almost forgot how well Beck does with kids. He used to be better than she ever was.

"When did you see Tori?" He asked Paige.

"When you came to see mommy," Paige replied.

Beck nodded. "Do you remember what she was wearing?"

Paige looked like she was thinking. Then she nodded. "It was all white." Jade noticed Beck's expression change. His eyes were widened and he nodded very slowly. Then Paige giggled. "She had weird cheekbones."

Beck forced a laugh. "Yeah, she sure does." Beck said as he stood up straight. Jade walked up beside Paige and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I don't know what game you're playing here, but you better explain why my daughter saw Tori and I didn't."

Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to tell her. What could he tell her? He guessed he could really only tell her the truth. "Look, you're not going to believe me, but Tori-" Suddenly Beck lost his ability to say 'is a ghost'. He was confused and tried again. "Tori's a-" No, he couldn't say it.

Jade scowled. "Tori is a what?" She asked.

"Tori's a-" He just couldn't say the words. It was like something wasn't letting him speak. Jade snarled at him. "Look, Beck, get your shit together-" Paige gasped and pointed an accusing finger at her mother.

"You have to put a nickel in the swear jar!" She said. Beck stifled a laugh as Jade nodded her head slowly. "Yes, sorry Paige. No one should ever say bad words," Then she looked back at Beck. "Beck, get your chizz together, while I go take a wazz."

Beck nodded. Jade was about to walk off, when she turned back to Beck sheepishly. "Where is the bathroom?" She asked.

"Down the hall, take a right, third door on your left." He told her. Jade nodded then extended her hand out to Paige.

"Come on, baby." She said. Paige shook her head. "I stay here."

Jade heaved a sigh and rubbed her temples. "It's fine, you go." Beck smiled at her. "I can watch her." Jade was hesitant for a moment, before she simply nodded her head. "Okay. I'll be back in five minutes." With that she stalked off to the bathroom. As if on cue when Jade left, Beck saw that white light again. This time Paige saw it, too. "Pretty!" She grinned.

Suddenly Tori appeared and Paige looked in amazement. "Wow!" She gushed. Tori laughed at Paige and Beck looked gravely confused that Tori knew that Paige could see her. He raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that Paige can see you?"

Tori smiled at Beck. "I know everything now." She giggled. "Paige is a medium." Both Beck and Paige looked confused. Paige shook her head. "No, I'm small. Daddy says so." She pointed out. Beck clenched his fists at the mention of Ryder. He still couldn't believe he was Paige's father. Then he focused back on Tori who once again giggled at the adorable little girl.

"Wait, what's a medium?" He asked Tori.

"A medium is a person who can see ghosts." She explained to him. "I knew Paige could see me."

"Well what do we do because Jade is getting suspicious?"

Tori played with the ends of her hair. "Well, don't tell her." She said. "I stopped you from saying it, but I can only use that so many times. Just tell her that Paige has an active imagination." She glanced at Paige who was just starring at the two. Tori kneeled down to Paige's height. "Hi, Paige, I'm Tori." She said with a polite smile. Paige nodded. "Mommy told me."

Tori smiled at her. "I see that. Can you tell mommy that you just saw...a picture of me?" She asked. Paige looked very confused. "I did." She nodded slowly. "Mommy showed me one at bedtime."

Tori sighed impatiently. She kept the smile on her face, though. "I know. Can you say that you saw a picture of me in Beck's wallet?" She motioned for Beck to take out his wallet. Beck did so and opened his wallet. Sure enough, inside was a picture of Tori. Paige looked at Tori and squinted. "I just saw that now."

Tori forced the smile to stay on her face. "I know. Can you say you saw it yesterday, please?" She asked as politely as she could. Paige's face then brightened, now understanding. "Okay!" She said. Beck smiled gratefully at her and Tori sighed of relief. Suddenly the heard the toilet flush and footsteps. "Oh and don't say that I'm here!" Tori told Paige quickly as Jade came around the corner. She looked suspicious.

"What did you two talk about?" She asked slowly. Beck just shrugged with a goofy smile on his lips. "She just explained to me how she didn't actually _see _Tori. She saw a picture of her in my wallet." He explained. Jade placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "I didn't realize you even had your wallet in your hand."

Beck laughed nervously. "Oh, I did." He gently nudged Paige. "Right, Paige? You saw a picture of Tori in my wallet?" He looked nervously at her. Paige nodded and smiled at her mom, walking back over to her. She reached her arms up and Jade picked her up. It was silent for the slightest moment.

"What picture was it?" Jade asked. Beck scratched the back of his neck and smiled innocently. "It was the picture in my wallet." He said. Jade rolled her eyes. "I know, let me see the picture."

Beck didn't have a problem showing her the picture it's just that Tori hadn't been dressed in all white. Jade could sense him getting nervous and smirked. "Oh, Beck let me see the picture." She taunted. Beck looked at Tori for help. He was not used to having secrets. Tori gave him a reassuring look and snapped her fingers. Paige saw and tried to copy her, attempting to snap her fingers. Jade balanced Paige on her hip as Beck slowly took out his wallet and opened it.

Once it was out and opened, Jade snatched it from him. Sure enough, there was Tori in his wallet, with her brown hair, brown eyes, cheekbones and white attire. Beck sighed of relief and when Jade wasn't looking mouthed 'thank you' to Tori. Jade sighed and closed the wallet, handing it back to Beck.

Jade ran her fingers through her hair with her free hand. "Sorry, Paige just got me paranoid that she could see ghosts or something." Jade laughed shortly. "It was stupid. I'm going to go." Jade started to make her way out the door with Paige. Tori's eyes widened in alarm, but Beck didn't even need to look at her because he grabbed her arm. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her and Paige both to stay.

"No, let's go out for breakfast," He offered. Jade looked hesitant. "Come on. I promise just as friends." Jade didn't seem to be getting persuade. Beck had to step up his game. "You thought my girlfriend was still alive. That hurt." He joking clutched his hand to his chest. Jade laughed at him and so did Paige. "So come with me to go get breakfast."

Jade bit back a smile. "Alright, let's go." She smiled. Beck grinned, and told her he needed to change first. After he changed he grabbed his keys, leading her to the car. Tori grinned and decided they could all three go out together without her help. Without them noticing she vanished away from them.

Beck ending up driving Jade's car (she had Paige's car seat) to 'Breakfast Buffet' a favourite of his. "Does this place have Canadian bacon or something?" Jade taunted him. Beck rolled his eyes playfully as he parked in a parking spot. "Maybe..." He said teasingly.

They both got out of the car and Jade got out Paige. Beck opened the door for her, but she pushed him away and opened the door herself. "Don't do that, it's stupid." Jade rolled her eyes. Beck chuckled as they went to go sit down at the table. Paige demanded she'd get her own seat so she sat beside her mother instead of getting a high chair.

Beck smirked at Jade. "She's like a mini version of you." He told her. Jade smiled at her daughter, who looked innocently at the two adults. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She stated. Soon a waitress came up to them. Jade prepared herself for the flirting with Beck to happen and made sure she would show Beck that she had no romantic interest in him and be fine with it.

The waitress smiled at the three. "Hello, I'm Kathy and I'll be your waitress today." She handed Beck and Jade menus and Paige a kid's menu with crayons. Paige excitedly ripped open the crayon package and started coloring away. "Do you know what you want to drink? Would you like water or coffee?" Then she looked at Beck and batted her eyelashes. "Or would you like something else, like a girlfriend?"

Jade buried her face in her menu so that neither Beck nor Kathy would see her trying to contain her jealousy. She wasn't jealous because she had a romantic interest in Beck she was just annoyed at her lack of flirting skills, right? Beck was surprised he didn't hear Jade comment and just smiled politely at the desperate sounding waitress. "We would like two coffees please." He ignored her other question. Jade was about to add something, but he said it before her. "And they both are black, two sugars."

Jade lowered her menu as she watched Kathy nod her head in disappointment, probably because he ignored her offer on a new girlfriend. Jade gently nudged Paige, making her head snap up from where she was colouring. "Do you want apple juice?" She asked her. Paige nodded, before resuming in colouring. Jade looked back to Kathy and gave her a fake smile. "One apple juice, too." She asked.

Kathy returned her fake smile. "Okay, be right back when you're ready to order." She said then walked off. Beck looked to Jade and smirked.

"What?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't say anything, but I could see your facial expression for a minute there," He leaned back in his chair. "You still get jealous." Jade rolled her eyes.

"She was irritating Beck." She pointed out. "You're famous enough, your girlfriend..." She tried to find the right words that wouldn't make him upset. "_Left _more than a week ago. You and her are on most of the magazine covers. She's insensitive."

Beck frowned slightly. He was happy that the paparazzi had sort of laid off (as far as he knew, they could be lurking in the shadows) since Tori's death, but he knew it was just a matter of time until they became ruthless again and tried to leak Tori's album that she had been working on. Jade saw the change in his facial expression. "Let's change the topic," She suggested.

Beck nodded, managing to smile. "Yeah, let's catch up." He said. He thought of a question he could ask her. "Was...was Ryder there at the hospital when you had Paige?" He made sure to lower his voice so that Paige wouldn't catch on to anything. Paige didn't seem to notice, though as she coloured.

Jade sighed. "Yes, Beck he was." She said in an irritated tone. "He is her father." Those words stung. Beck could've been Paige's father, a much better one in fact. He sat up straighter.

"I want to learn more about Paige." He gave a small smile towards Paige's direction. "And you of course. So, I'll ask questions and you _have _to answer them, even if some of them piss you off."

Jade quirked her eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine." She pressed her lips together. "But whatever question I ask you, you have to answer, even if some of them piss _you _off."

Beck held out his hand across the table. "Alright, do we have a deal?" He smirked at her. Jade hesitated for a moment, before grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Deal." She agreed. "Let's decide what we're going to eat first, though."

Beck nodded. Jade leaned over to Paige and peeked at her paper kid's menu that she had scribbled on. Jade squinted at it so she could read. "Do you want the blueberry pancakes, Paige?" She asked her.

"Those sound good." Beck commented, trying to help out. He rubbed his stomach and made a funny face that made Paige giggle and nod. "Okay, I want the pancakes!"

Jade then went back to her menu and so did Beck. The waitress walked over minutes later. She held her notepad and pen out in front of her. "Did you all decide on what you were ordering?" Kathy asked them. Beck nodded as he closed his menu. "I'll have the stack of waffles with a side of that Canadian bacon." He told her, smirking towards Jade's direction. Jade smirked back and mouthed 'Canadian' to him teasingly. Kathy nodded as she scribbled that down then looked back to Jade with a fake smile. "And you, Miss?" She asked.

"She will have the kid's blueberry pancakes with syrup." She said, motioning to Paige. "And I'll have the fruit breakfast salad." She gave her a fake smile back. She wrote that down and took the menus (except for Paige's) away from them. "I'll be right back with your drinks," She said as she walked away.

"So," Beck rubbed his hands together. "Let's start with the questions." Jade rolled her eyes and folded her hands on top of the table.

"Fine, I'll go first." She flipped her hair out of her face. "Did you miss me?" Jade meant it as a joke, but Beck didn't mean his answer as one.

"Every second of the day," He said in a whispered tone. Jade tried to hide her blush. "Okay, my turn. When's Paige's birthday."

"January 17th, 2014." She replied. "Did you ever cut your hair in four years?" She flicked his long brown hair, making him chuckle. There drinks came and they continued with their questions. They learned a lot about each other and learned that lots have changed in four years.

Jade no longer wished to be an actress she was hoping to become a famous photographer. Even though she never went to college, she thinks that she'd still have a chance at becoming a famous photographer. Beck also had gotten the role in a show called Socio that he was filming here in Los Angeles. They already filmed the first episode in New York and so far, the critics loved it. Beck learned that Jade didn't have a boyfriend in these past four years and that she wasn't interested in anyone, which interested Beck.

"Hey, were you invited to Cat and Robbie's wedding?" He asked her. Jade took the last sip of her coffee.

"I did." She admitted.

"Are you going?" He asked her.

Jade shrugged as she combed her fingers through her black dyed hair. "Probably not," She confessed. "I don't think Ryder can watch Paige anyways because he's going off to Cuba with his lazy and stupid friends and I know my mom is visiting my grandmother in New Jersey for that entire week."

Beck took a sip of his coffee. "Just bring Paige." He suggested. "Cat will love her." Jade looked at him like he had just murdered someone. "Are you stupid? I can't bring Paige!" Jade said. Paige seemed to hear that and gasped as she looked at her mother.

"That's _more _nickels for the swear jar!" She said. Jade sighed and gave a tired smile to her daughter. Then Kathy came back and handed them their food. "Have a nice breakfast," She said after noticing their empty cups and poured them more coffee. Then she left them to themselves.

Paige had now joined the conversation and they all talked and ate. Beck started getting this uneasy feeling that he was being watched halfway through. He glanced behind him and saw a lady duck behind her menu quickly. He raised an eyebrow before turning back to Jade and Paige.

After they had finished eating and Beck paid. Beck drove Jade's car back to his house. "Are you going to come inside?" He asked her. She glanced behind them at a sleeping Paige, who had fell asleep on the car ride back. She looked back to Beck and shook her head. "No, I'm going to get Paige back home to sleep."

Beck gave her a sad smile. "Okay." He unbuckled his seat belt to get out of the car. "And if you can find a sitter for Paige, or just bring her, I would love to come with you to Robbie and Cat's wedding."

Jade rolled her eyes playfully. Then in one swift motion, Beck kissed her cheek and was out of her car. Jade was shocked for a moment, before she noticed he was now inside his house and gone. She smiled a little bit before shifting over seats and driving back home.

Beck had just entered his house and was greeted by seeing Tori sitting on his couch. He surprisingly got used to it in the minimal days and sat down beside her. "How'd it go?" Tori asked him excitedly. Beck smiled at her.

"It went really well," He said.

"I know!" She gushed excitedly. Tori knew everything. She was watching from 'upstairs'. "Now, all you have to do is convince her to bring Paige and come with you to Robbie and Cat's wedding." Beck nodded.

"She should come I want her and Paige to come." Beck said. "She's just scared. She won't admit it, but I know it."

Tori smiled softly at him. "She'll get there. You're making fantastic progress."

Beck looked at her with a wondering look. "Hey, Tori, I think I know why you died."

Tori knew that he didn't know, even if he thought he did. "Why is that, Beck?" She asked.

"You wanted me to get closer with Jade and Paige, right?" He guessed. "Because...Because somehow they're my family." Tori wished she could run her fingers through his hair and tell him that that was correct, but that was only part of it. She gave him a sad smile.

"There is so much more than that."

* * *

**I did not like the ending of this chapter, but I didn't know what other way to leave it off. I changed the Genre's of this story from "Drama" and "Romance" to "Supernatural" and "Romance" because that's really what it is. Love, ghosts and mediums. Did anyone suspect that Paige was a medium? To make it clear, Beck isn't one because he sees Tori. He's the only non medium that could see her.**


	8. Life Happens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

Blink Of An Eye

Beck called Cat's number that night. She answered within the next two rings. "Hi, Beck," He could hear her smiling. "How are you doing?" Her voice was now concerned and full with worry. If he said anything was wrong, she'd probably call the police or jump in her car and speed to where he was. Lucky enough for him, he was feeling much better than he was when he saw her last.

"I'm doing much better Cat," He answered truthfully. "I called about your wedding invitation." He heard Cat squeal on the other line. She squealed so loudly he had to take the phone away from his ear for a moment. When she was done, he put it back to his ear and chuckled lightly.

"Yes, are you coming?" She asked him eagerly.

"Of course I am." He smiled. That's what he should be doing anyways. He should be with his friends. "I can't wait to see you and Rob tie the knot."

Cat paused for a moment. "You seem to be much better, Beck." She said to him. "I'm happy."

Beck took a breath and grinned. "I'm happy, too." He confessed. His phone beeped, meaning that he had someone else calling him. "I'll see you later, Cat, I have another call."

"Okay, bye, Beck!" She said. Beck hung up the conversation with Cat and answered the other call. "Hello?" He said once he answered the phone.

"Beck?" He heard the voice of Mrs. Vega. He gulped. He hasn't heard from her since the funeral, which made him feel a little guilty. "This is Holly."

Beck nodded his head, as if he could see. "Yes, I know, ma'am." He said in a tight voice. He didn't know why he was so nervous to talk to her he has so many times before. He guessed it was because before it was when her youngest daughter was alive.

Holly cleared his throat. "Are you busy for dinner tonight?" She asked. Beck scratched the back of his neck. All he planned is to eat something from take-out.

"No, I'm not." He admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner." He asked. "David is accidentally making too much stake for the three of us." She attempted to joke. Beck laughed lightly to boost up her self esteem.

"I would love to join you for dinner." Beck said. "What time should I come?"

"Right now," Holly said. "I know it's all of the sudden and all..." He trailed off, hoping that Beck would finish the sentence for him.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right over." Beck told him. "See you in fifteen minutes."

"Goodbye, Beck." She said before he hung the phone. Beck ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He wondered why they Vega's would invite him over for dinner. Besides being friends with Trina, he wasn't involved with them anymore. He put on his shoes, though and drove over to the Vega household.

Once Beck arrived at the Vega household he made his way up to the door and knocked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for one of the family members to answer the door. Tori's mother, Holly, answered the door. She put on a fake cheery smile for Beck and Beck didn't take offense to it, because he knew she was still hurting. "Hello, Beck, nice to see you." She greeted him warmly. "Come on inside."

Beck smiled politely at Holly before entering the house. "Hey Mrs. Vega, how are you?" He felt like he needed to ask that. Holly sighed and gave him a small smile as she closed the door behind her. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." She said in a soft tone. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, thank you." He replied. Unlike Holly, Beck meant what he said. He truly was doing alright. Holly motioned him towards the table. "Come sit down." She told him sweetly. "David is just in the back finishing up the stakes and Trina is upstairs."

Beck glanced up the stairs that once looked so familiar to him. "Do you mind if I go see Trina?" He asked, looking back towards Mrs. Vega.

"Go ahead." She said with the smallest smile. Beck thanked her before making his way upstairs. He walked down the narrow hallway and passed by Tori's old bedroom. He was shocked that the door was open. He thought it would trigger old memories for the family, but he guessed not. It was mostly empty from what he saw, because when they moved out, she took most of her stuff, but he couldn't help but notice a box under her old bed.

He hesitated on going to Trina's bedroom or snooping in Tori's, but then decided to quickly check what was in that box. He looked side to side to make sure no one was watching him, before he slipped into Tori's room. He moved out the box from under the bed and carefully opened it. Inside the box were old high school pictures and notes.

Beck was curious as to why Tori didn't simply take this with her when they moved in together. He sorted through all the pictures, smiling at every one. He found one of all of them after Tori's first week at Hollywood Arts. They were in Sikowitz's classroom and all seven of them were onstage, that included Trina who Tori had invited to join the picture.

Tori was in the middle of everyone. On the right of her were Andre, then Cat and then Robbie holding his old creepy puppet, Rex. On the left of her was Trina, then Jade who had none other than Beck's arm around her. Beck smiled at the picture. Everyone was smiles except Jade, who declared she hated Tori at the time. He flipped around the picture to see a sticky note attached to it. Tori's friends had wrote things about her on it.

Andre's was the first one, right on top. In his hand writing, 'Normal's boring'. The one under his was Cat's writing, 'I like your singing and cheekbones!' making Beck let out a small chuckle. The next one was clearly written in Robbie's sloppy writing, 'Your pretty' and right under was Rex's 'writing' that said 'Robbie stop being creepy'. He saw Trina's writing next that wrote 'I'm very proud of you baby sister'. He saw his up next, 'You're a talented one'. He smiled. That sounded very clever of him if he said so himself. He braced himself for Jade's that was up next. 'Beck told me to be nice. Your singing doesn't suck.' It wasn't as bad as he thought.

"I don't know how you're not crying," a fragile voice came from behind him. He turned around, standing up as he did so. Standing in the doorway was Trina. "I tried looking in there, but I couldn't finish looking." Her voice was weak and small, something so unusual for Trina.

Beck closed the box and slid it back under Tori's bed. "I'm sorry for coming in here." He apologized. Trina shook her head. "It's okay." She went over to him and sat down on Tori's bed. Beck sat down beside her and watched her carefully as she starred at her hands.

"I overreacted the other day," She confessed. "You know, about Jade. Just because she's your ex girlfriend, doesn't mean you can't be friends. It's not like you have feelings for her." Beck bit his lip, but smiled at Trina. He didn't want to lie to Trina, especially if she found out the truth that he did have these feelings for Jade. She would take it the wrong way, like he never cared for his sister.

She didn't care that he didn't give her an answer she took his smile as his agreement. Beck was relieved as Trina reached down to pull the box back up to them. She set it on her lap and sighed. "I want to look through it..." She trailed off as she starred longingly at the box. "I tried, but I couldn't do it."

It was silent for a moment. They both starred at the box. Beck knew what was inside it and Trina wanted to know, but she couldn't take memories of her sister. "Trina! Beck!" Mrs. Vega called. "The stakes are ready!" Trina put the box back under Tori's old bed and stood up, leading the way downstairs. Beck followed her.

He smiled politely at Mr. Vega who gave him a fainted smile in return. Trina took her seat beside her father and Beck sat beside Trina's mother. "Let's eat." David said. They all began to eat silently. Beck wiped his mouth with a napkin before clearing his throat.

"Thank you for inviting me over tonight." Beck looked at David. David just nodded his head in Beck's direction. Taking it as rude manners, Holly looked to Beck and gave him a thankful.

"You're family, Beck," Holly said. "You are our family, no matter what." No matter what, meaning even if their daughter that he had been dating died.

"Even if you got over our daughter so easily," He heard David mumble. The rest of the table went wide eyed after hearing David's remark. Beck stabbed his fork into his stake, making the fork go right through it and clinking against the plate. David raised his eyebrow at Beck. "What do you mean, Mr. Vega?" Beck asked.

Everyone could feel the tension rising in the room. Trina and Ms. Vega shared nervous glances as Beck tightened the grip on his fork. Holly lightly touched David's arm. "David, don't say anything you won't regret later." She said in a warning tone. David acted as if he didn't hear his wife.

"I _mean _you seemed to get over her so fast." David scowled. "You're dating that Goth West girl again, aren't you?" Beck narrowed his eyes. Trina must have told them, but Trina was least of his worries. David or really _anyone _knew Jade and who she was now. He had no right to call her some Goth girl anymore.

"First of all, Jade and I aren't dating, she's my friend." Okay, that was a lie, but Beck had to say something. It was obvious to him that Jade and he were more than friends in their own way. "Second of all, Jade isn't the same girl she was in high school."

David rolled his eyes. "Sure she isn't." He said sarcastically. "She tormented..." It was hard for him to say his late daughter's name. He swallowed. "She tormented Tori since her first day of Hollywood Arts! She poured coffee on her head! She would always be rude and mean to her! She rubbed her disgusting foot on her hamburger! People like that don't just magically change, Beck!"

David slammed his hands on the table as if to make his point. Beck was one for keeping his calm and he was planning to keep it that way. "It has been four years." He said. "She also helped out Tori. She gave her, her spot in the Platinum Music Awards-"

David interrupted him. "Which she took from _her._" He pointed out. Beck sighed, but continued. "She drove her and Cat to San Francisco and..." He was sure there was more. It was just, the last time Jade and Tori ever talked was graduation day or maybe the summer of and that was four years ago. Beck's mind was all over the place this past two weeks and he couldn't remember more. He felt foolish and the look showed on his face.

Mr. Vega scoffed. "Wow, that freak did _two _nice things for my daughter." He rolled his eyes. "Yet your still crawling back to her." Beck banged his fists on the table. "I am _not _crawling back to her and don't you dare say anything bad about Jade again!"

"How could you be over my daughter so fast?" David screamed at Beck. "You're a self centered asshole who probably just dated her for fame!"

The girls gasped. Beck clenched his fists and you could easily see he was fuming. Beck was never one to lose his patience and anyone could tell that this was getting out of control. "I _loved _Tori!" His voice was loud, angry and it cracked. "And you don't know how much it hurts me that I can't ever hold her or touch her again! I am so upset and angry that Tori passed, but falling into depression and blaming people isn't the way to deal with it! And I learned that sometimes, you just have to move on."

David took a deep breath. "You have to move on so quickly?" He said in a low tone. Beck looked down. He couldn't just say that Tori was with him, helping him get over herself and move on. He knew that everyone was taking it differently than he was. Then Beck spotted Tori, who must have appeared behind him moments ago.

She looked like she was tearing up and gulped a little when Beck saw her. "Tell him I love him and that I would want everyone to move on, including him." She said it so softly, Beck barley heard her. He looked back up to David. "Tori loves you." Beck said, his voice slightly cracking. "And she wants you to move on from her."

Everyone was silent. Beck looked back at the table. "Thank you for having me over for dinner." He said in a polite, but quiet tone. "I have to go." He didn't look at any of the Vega's as he exited. He got in the car and Tori appeared beside him, but said nothing. His face was expressionless as Beck road home.

When he parked in the driveway he let out a sigh. He combed his fingers through his hair and Tori just stared at him, until he would break the silence. He glanced at her then stared back at his garage door in front of his car. "I don't want to say this." His voice was small. Tori could tell what he was thinking from the moment he said it.

She gave him a sad smile. "Just say it." She encouraged him. He looked to her. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes and said it. "I once again fell for Jade; I fell out of love with you."

Those words would sting anybody, but Tori continued to smile sadly. "You still love me." She said quietly. "Don't feel bad. You didn't lie to my father about loving me. You just love me as a close friend." Beck nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be sorry. It happens, life happens."

* * *

Beck and Jade talked more and more through the entire week. Soon, it was June fourth, less than ten days before Cat and Robbie's wedding and Beck still failed in getting her to come with Paige. "You need to make her go to that wedding!" Tori told him. Beck sighed.

"I know that." He stated. "But how do I do that?"

Tori bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Bribe her?" She suggested. Beck shook his head. "I tried." He replied.

"Threaten her?"

"You sound like Jade."

"Tell her all the pros?"

"I did that and then she pointed out all the cons."

"Tell her Cat would be really sad?"

"Tried that."

"What if she was the maid of honour?"

Beck raised his eyebrows confused. Cat must've had a maid of honour already it was a week until the wedding. He didn't know who it could be, but he knew that Robbie would make sure that Cat already had a maid of honour and that everything was perfect. "Cat already has a maid of honour." Beck pointed out.

Tori smirked. "You mean Robbie's sister?" Tori questioned. "I'm pretty sure she isn't going to miss Ryan Gosling's after party for his new movie, no matter _whose _wedding she has to go to." Beck slightly laughed at Tori. "How did you...?" Beck trailed off.

Tori shrugged with a smirk plastered on her face. "I have my ways." Tori could be sweet, but what a devious little mind she could have when she wanted something. Tori smiled at Beck. "Cat should be calling you in..." She glanced behind her at the clock on the wall. "Three...two...one."

Right on time, Beck's cell phone rang. He fished his cell phone out his pocket and checked the Caller ID. Sure enough, it read 'Cat Valentine' (he would have to change that to Shapiro soon, he mentally added.) Beck gave a look to Tori, who gave him a look to answer the call. He answered the call.

"Hey, Cat." Beck prepared himself for the shriek he would soon hear from the phone. Maybe he would even hear her sobbing that she didn't have a maid of honour anymore. But he didn't get any of that.

"Beck!" Cat didn't sound upset, in fact she sounded excited. "Guess what!"

Beck already knew what, but he wanted to know why she was so excited. "What?" He played along.

"Jade agreed to be my maid of honour!"

That he didn't expect. "She did?" He said, actually shocked.

"Well, Gina cancelled on us." Cat was referring to Robbie's one year younger sister. "Then I asked Robbie if we could call Jade and ask her. He said it wouldn't work, but it did! She's coming! She's even bringing a friend!"

Beck smiled to himself. "Really." He said. He looked at Tori, who was smirking once again. Beck went over to his fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of water. As he unscrewed the cap, he balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear and took a sip.

"Yup! Really!" Cat squealed. "I just wanted to tell you since you two are in love and all." Beck instantly spit out his water. How would Cat, of all people know? He hasn't even seen her since they went to eat pizza after Tori's funeral.

"Why would you say that, Cat?" Beck played it off cool and calm, like he wasn't totally shocked that she would know. He heard Cat giggle on the other line. Sneaky little Cat.

"The way Jade talked about you on the phone." She said simply. "She asked if you were coming. And then I could tell by the tone if your voice when I said Jade was my maid of honour."

Cat knew them both too well. Beck sighed, but smiled. "Thanks for calling her, Cat." He smiled. "I'll see you on your big day."

Cat squealed again. "Kay, Kay!" She chirped. "Bye Beck!"

"Bye Cat." Beck smiled then hung up. He looked to Tori, who looked so proud she looked like she won an award. Tori popped her nonexistent collar. "Heaven, I'm good."

* * *

Just minutes before Cat called Beck, Robbie's sister called Cat. Robbie was busy typing away on his laptop, and the landline rung. Cat picked it up. "Hello?" She said in a perky voice. All she could hear on the other line was excited screaming.

"Cat! Cat! Cat!" Gina's voice came loud and clear through the landline. "I won! I won! I won!" Cat bounced up and down for her future sister-in-law. She cheered along with her, then stopped when she became confused as to what she was doing.

"Wait, what did you win?" She asked Gina. Gina screamed once more.

"That contest to get three V.I.P passes to Ryan Gosling's new movie's after party!" She announced. Cat once again joined Gina in cheering. Robbie just stared at his fiancée like she was crazy, but then again he never understood girls, let alone his soon-to-be wife, so he let it be and returned to typing. Once the girls calmed down, Gina became awkward. "I'm afraid I have bad news, though, too."

Cat frowned when she heard that. "Oh no, I don't like bad news." She said. Gina sighed disappointedly.

"The after party is the day of your wedding."

Cat's image of the perfect wedding with Robbie came crashing down in a matter of seconds. She looked as if she was about to cry and you could tell she was about to when she spoke. "You're going to miss our wedding for a party?" She cried.

"Sorry, Cat." Gina said regretfully. Gina always was self-centered.

"But you're my maid of honour!" Cat told her. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure you can find someone within a week." Gina said casually. "Tell Robbie I say sorry, too. Bye Cat!" She quickly hung up before she could add anything else to make her feel guilty.

Cat hung up the phone and looked at Robbie as if she was about to burst into tears. "Robbie!" She cried. Robbie looked up from his laptop and looked at his upset fiancée. "Kitty, what's wrong?" He asked her carefully. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

Cat began to sob into his chest. "O-our wedding is ruined!" She stuttered. Robbie rubbed her back soothingly, still not getting the entire situation. "What happened?" He asked her calmly.

"G-Gina isn't coming and n-now I don't have a maid of h-honour!" She sobbed. Robbie sighed impatiently. Of course his sister would do this. His sister was the same way she was in high school. She was still self centered and totally irresponsible. "She r-rather go to R-Ryan Gosling's a-after party!"

"Ryan Gosling?" Robbie said, impressed. That didn't help, Cat just sobbed harder into his chest. Robbie sighed and rubbed her back. "Do you know anyone else who could be your maid of honour?"

Cat straightened herself, with Robbie's arms still wrapped tightly around her. She wiped her tears and sniffled. "Can Jade do it?" She asked innocently.

Saying no to Cat was like kicking over a puppy. You could never do it. "I-I don't know." Robbie stuttered. "I don't even think she's coming."

Cat played with the buttons on Robbie's shirt. "Please, Robbie." She asked innocently, yet seductively at the same time. Cat had that sort of charm on Robbie that he couldn't deny. He nodded his head a little too quickly. "O-okay. Call her." He gulped.

Cat smiled at Robbie and unwrapped his arms from her. "Yay!" She kissed his cheek and went back over to the landline to call Jade. She hoped that she would still have her number from four years ago and dialled that one in. A couple rings later and someone answered.

"Hello?" Jade answered.

"Jade! It's Cat!" She replied. "I have something to ask you."

"No, you don't." Jade grumbled. She clearly wasn't in the mood to be talking to Cat at this very moment.

"Yes I do!" Cat said stubbornly. "Can you be my maid of honour?" She said it so bluntly, like it was a normal everyday question. It even took Jade a couple minutes to understand if Cat was being serious. "Hello?"

Jade cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm still here." She said. "Cat, did you not have a maid of honour before? It's a week until your wedding and I didn't even R.S.V.P that I'm coming." Cat sighed.

"I know, but Robbie's sister cancelled last minute and I really want you to be there." Cat said softly. Jade didn't seem to budge. "I know we hadn't talked in a really long time, but I never stopped loving you. You're my best friend, Jade and I always wanted you to be my maid of honour at my wedding day. Just like I would always be yours on your wedding day when you marry-" She was about to say Beck, but she stopped herself. "Someone. Please come Jade. Please."

When Beck told her Cat would be upset that she wasn't coming, Jade always thought it wouldn't bother her. But not that she heard the sadness in her old best friend's voice it was extremely hard to say no. Jade heaved a sigh. "Fine." She finally said. Her voice softened a bit. "Beck wanted me to come, too."

Cat couldn't resist smiling. "You're dating Beck again?" She asked excitedly.

"No! No!" She said quickly. "We aren't, we're just...friends." She was lying to herself, but that didn't stop her from saying it. Cat didn't believe it for a second. She even suspected that she was still in love with him.

"Okay..." She said. It was silent for a moment, as if one of them was trying to decide something, which in this case, someone was.

"Hey, Cat?" Jade asked slowly. "Can I bring someone with me?"

"Sure, who?" Cat asked. She could feel her smile.

"You'll see in a week." She said. "By the way, I'm not wearing a bridesmaid dress, I'm picking my dress. Now, I have to go. Bye." Then Jade hung up.

Cat hung up her phone and grinned. Robbie looked at her. "What did she say?" He kind of already knew, but he wanted to make sure. "She said yes!" Cat grinned. "Jade is coming! And she's bringing a friend."

* * *

**I know. LAME ENDING. I couldn't find a way to end it, though. Next chapter, expect some drama, though ;) **


End file.
